While the conventional sanitary napkin is adequate for most purposes during daily usage, it does not provide complete protection for the wearer at all times. For example, when the wearer is sleeping on her back, the conventional napkin does not provide sufficient protection to absorb normal menstrual flow. The flow tends to trickle down on the backside of the undergarments or nightgown, and the mattress on the bed often becomes soiled. To prevent soilage, some women resort to the use of two napkins or a large towel between their body and the mattress.
In addition, when the wearer is sitting in substantially the same position for an extended duration, such as during a trip or while working on a job, the sanitary napkin may tend to "ride up", that is, shift forwardly and upwardly. As a result, the coverage is insufficient or incomplete, the clothing may become soiled, and these situations make the wearer uncomfortable and may cause embarrassment.
In an apparent effort to correct this deficiency, the prior art has resorted to a variety of enlarged sanitary napkins, diapers, or complicated belts, which may be sufficient for hospital or medical usage, but which are inadequate for normal daily usage.